


Seventh Memories

by Recchii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, KOREAN IDOLS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Reincarnation, Slow Build
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: Dia bermimpi tentang kastil megah, pesta meriah dan kegelapan. Kastil itu seolah berbisik pelan di telinganya; pulang, pulang. Pulanglah ke Hogwarts.





	Seventh Memories

_Tuk— Tuk_ _— Tuk_ _—_

_"Five more minutes, Mum."_ Gadis itu bergumam malas, matanya enggan membuka meski sinar matahari sudah mengintip dari sela-sela jendela.

_Tuk— Tuk_ _— Tuk_ _—_

Gadis itu tetap terdiam, lelap dalam tidur. Berusaha merapatkan selimut meski udara London sudah mulai menghangat menjelang musim panas.

_Tuk— Tuk_ _— Tuk_ _—_  

_"Okay, okay, i'm up."_ Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa Ibunya tidak mengetuk pintu. Suara tersebut datang dari jendelanya.

Dengan malas kakinya melangkah ke jendela dan membuka gorden. Matanya terbelak kaget melihat seekor burung hantu berwarna keemasan bertengger di jendela dengan amplop berwarna kecoklatan berada diantara kakinya.

Penasaran, gadis itu membuka jendelanya perlahan. Burung hantu tersebut langsung mengepak sayapnya masuk ke kamar dan mengitarinya beberapa kali sebelum menjatuhkan surat yang dibawanya dan terbang keluar.

Dengan ragu, tangannya terjulur mengambil amplop tersebut dan membaca kata-kata di bagian depan amplop dengan seksama. "Miss Jennie Kim, 162 Kensington, Church Street, London."

Matanya terbelak. Dia tahu isi amplop ini, dia mendengar cerita datangnya burung hantu dari Ayah dan Ibunya sejak tahunan lalu. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia membuka  _wax seal_  dengan lambang sekolah yang sudah dia lihat hampir setiap hari di kolom berita  _daily prophet._

Secepat kilat, kakinya berlari dan dengan lantang dia berteriak, " _MUM! DAD! I GOT MY LETTER!"_

✤  

14 Juli, Jennie Charlotte Kim mendapat surat penerimaan murid dari Hogwarts.

  ✤    

Seumur hidupnya, Jennie hanya pernah ke Diagon Alley sebanyak tiga kali. Pertama kali ia pergi adalah saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-6. Ayah dan Ibunya mengajaknya untuk makan  _ice cream_ di  _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ice cream_ disana adalah salah satu yang terenak yang pernah dimakannya.

Kedua kalinya adalah saat Ayahnya mengajak ke  _Flourish and Blotts_ untuk membeli buku. Ayahnya bilang, umurnya sudah hampir delapan tahun, dia harus banyak membaca. Jennie menyukai tempat itu, buku-buku penuh menjulang hingga menyentuh langit-langit. Dia ingat Ayahnya membeli banyak buku, dari buku dengan sampul kulit hingga buku yang tidak terdapat apapun di dalamnya.

_(Dan Jennie menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca tumpukan buku di kamar.)_

Ketiga kalinya adalah saat dia berumur sembilan. Jennie membantu Ibunya membeli bahan untuk  _potion_ di  _Slug & Jiggers. _Jennie ingat dia menunggu di Rosa Lee Teabag sementara Ibunya pergi untuk mengambil uang di  _Gringotts._ Karena bosan, Jennie mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi toko-toko, dia tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur di lorong-lorong dekat  _Knockturn Alley._

_(Ibunya hampir kena_ heart attack  _saat melihat Jennie tertidur di lorong-lorong gelap. Namun beruntung Jennie tidak kekurangan satu apapun.)_

Keempat kalinya adalah setelah dia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts dan harus membeli perlengkapannya selama setahun. Ayah dan Ibunya pergi ke  _Gringotts,_ meninggalkan Jennie di depan  _Ollivanders_ dengan tujuh  _galleons_ di kantung.

Jennie membuka pintu dan berkata, " _Good morning. I'd like to buy a wand."_

Pria berambut putih acak-acakan keluar. Wajahnya sumrigah saat melihat Jennie. "Ah, selamat datang di  _Ollivanders. First year, i assume?"_

Jennie mengangguk antusias. Hari ini dia akan mendapat  _wand_ pertamanya dari toko  _wand_ terbaik seantero  _Great Britain._ " _Yes, Sir._ Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke  _Ollivanders_. Aku merasa sangat  _excited._ "

Garrick Ollivander hanya tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, " _Well,_ bukan kali pertama kau kesini,  _little Miss."_

Jennie mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun sebelum dia sempat bertanya,  _Mr_. Ollivander mengambil sebuah meteran. "Tangan apa yang kau gunakan untuk memegang wand,  _little Miss?"_

Jennie berkedip. " _Well,_ aku menggunakan tangan kanan."

"Julurkan lenganmu,  _please. Okay, hold still."_ Pria itu mengukur Jennie, dari bahu hingga ke jari-jari, pergelangan tangan dan sikut. Seraya dia mengukur,  _Mr._ Ollivander berkata.  _"Well, well, well._ Aku mengingat saat kedua orangtuamu datang kesini, rasanya seperti kemarin.  _Ten and half inches long, rather springy, and made of mahogany for your mother. Great for transfiguration, eh."_

_"You know my parents?"_ Jennie bertanya, hal ini menuai anggukan dari sang  _wand maker._

"Aku ingat setiap  _wand_ yang kujual,  _little Miss. Every single of them are special, no two Ollivanders wands are the same. Just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same."_

Jennie mengangguk kecil sedang  _Mr._ Ollivander mengukur ujung kakinya. "Ayahmu namun lebih menyukai  _willow wand. Eleven inches. Stiff. Good wand for charm, i remember he is so good at charm, even for first year! But yes, it's really the wand who chooses the wizards, of course."_

Saat meteran yang terbuat dari kulit itu mulai mengukur ukuran kepala dan telinganya, Jennie baru tersadar bahwa  _Mr._ Ollivanders sedang mengitari rak-rak dan mengambil setumpuk kotak berisi wand.

"Coba yang satu ini.  _Maple with unicorn hair, nine and half inches, combustible. Give it a wave, little Miss."_ Jennie mengambil  _wand_ tersebut dan memberikan ayunan kecil. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengayun untuk kedua kalinya,  _Mr._ Ollivanders langsung mengambil kembali  _wand_ tersebut.

" _This one is no go. Try this one. Twelve inches, made with hazel and phoenix feather. Nice and supple. Give it a wave."_ Jennie tidak yakin, namun dia tetap mengambil  _wand_ tersebut dan mengayunnya pelan.

_Boom—_

Jennie hampir melempar  _wand_ di tangannya. Lampu di toko meledak. " _I'm sorry."_ dia buru-buru memberikan  _wand_ tersebut kepada  _Mr._ Ollivander.

" _Tricky costumer, eh?_  Jangan khawatir,  _we will find perfect match for you, my dear_." Sesaat kemudian, sosok  _Mr._ Ollivander sudah menghilang diantara tumpukan kotak-kotak  _wand_ yang menjulang.

Jennie menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Bagaimana jika tidak ada  _wand_ yang cocok dengannya? Bagaimana jika hingga tanggal 1 september nanti, dia tetap tidak memiliki  _wand?_ Bagaimana jika _—_

_"There you are, little Miss." Mr._ Ollivander membawa sebuah kotak dari kayu, berbeda dengan  _wand_ yang berasal dari kotak kardus. " _I think it will suits you. Made from Ebony, with dragon heartstring as the core. 13 inches and rigid flexibility. Give it a wave."_

Jennie mengambil  _wand_ tersebut. Sensasi hangat merambat melalui jari-jarinya. Dia mengayun pelan, keatas dan kebawah. Tangannya terasa ringan, Jennie tersenyum lebar dan ujung dari  _wand_ nya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah dan emas seperti kembang api.

" _Good, very good, indeed. Hmm, how curious, how coincidence._ "  _Mr_. Ollivander bergumam pelan. Jennie tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sibuk dengan cahaya yang keluar dari  _wand_ nya.

" _Looks like we found your perfect match, little Miss_." Jennie mengangguk antusias. "Tapi sepertinya hal ini juga bukan kebetulan, eh?"

" _Pardon me_?" Jennie menatap  _Mr_. Ollivander dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mengingat setiap wand yang kujual. Dan  _dragon heartstring_ yang digunakan untuk  _wand_ mu, memiliki saudara.  _The dragon just give 2 heartstrings. Acacia, 14 inches. Pliable. The owner of that wand once said to me, if she'd come back and bring back its brother. And 2 years ago you came to my shop and the wand itself moved, as if it's waiting for you."_

"Sepertinya Anda salah orang,  _Mr._ Ollivander. Aku baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di toko ini." Jennie berkilah. Jika apa yang dikatakan olehnya benar, 2 tahun lalu adalah saat Jennie menghilang dan tertidur di lorong-lorong dekat  _Knockturn Alley._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu?_

"Tapi, yah,  _wand_ itu sudah memilihmu,  _little Miss._ Use it wisely, okay?" pria itu mengeluarkan  _wand_ nya sendiri dan mengayunkannya pelan, kotak-kotak yang berhamburan melayang dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Eh, terima kasih atas pelayanan Anda,  _Mr._ Ollivander." Jennie buru-buru mengeluarkan tujuh  _galleons_ dari kantung kemudian menghambur keluar seraya membawa kotak kayunya.

✤  

_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_  adalah tujuan terakhir Jennie. Dia sudah membeli buku,  _quills,_ timbangan,  _cauldron_ ,  _phials, telescope,_ Ayahnya bahkan membelikannya burung hantu! Ibunya menjaga belanjaan di  _Rosa Lee Teabag_.

Jennie memasuki toko sendirian, perutnya terasa berat. " _Good afternoon."_

Suara  _Madam_ Malkin menyambutnya dari jauh.  _Madam_ Malkin tersenyum ramah pada Jennie. " _Good afternoon, dear._ Hogwarts  _first year?"_ Jennie mengangguk. "Silakan duduk terlebih dahulu,  _dear._  Banyak yang memesan hari ini, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang diukur. Kau setelahnya,  _okay_?"

Jennie mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berderet. Matanya mengelilingi toko. Meteran, baju-baju, dan bahan kain melayang-layang mengikuti  _Madam_ Malkin ke belakang toko. Tak lama setelahnya seorang pemuda keluar dan  _Madam_ Malkin memanggilnya.

Pengukuran untuk bajunya tidak selama atau serumit saat dia membeli  _wand_. Malah, tidak sampai sepuluh menit dia diukur, Jennie sudah keluar dari  _fitting room._ Pemuda tadi duduk diatara bangku, Jennie ikut duduk.

"Hai." sapa pemuda itu. "Hogwarts juga?"

" _Yes."_ balas Jennie. " _First year_?"

" _You bet i do."_  dia tertawa. "Awalnya aku khawatir karena aku sempat tinggal selama beberapa tahun di Korea karena pekerjaan orangtuaku, aku mengira mungkin aku akan masuk ke sekolah sihir disana, tapi saat aku berumur sepuluh, kami pindah kembali ke sini. Dan aku mendapat suratku minggu lalu."

Jennie tertawa kecil. "Aku juga baru mendapat suratku lima hari lalu, Ayahku sangat senang hingga dia langsung menulis balasan secepat kilat."

Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. "Sama seperti Ayahku! Oh, apa kau tahu kau akan masuk asrama mana?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kesana, bukan?" Jennie balik bertanya. Ayahnya bilang akan ada  _test_  untuk menentukan asrama, dan prosesnya lama serta menyakitkan. Tapi Ibunya bilang, pembagian asrama cepat, bahkan tidak sampai semenit.

"Tapi mungkin aku sudah bisa mengira-ngira. Ayah dan Ibuku adalah Gryffindor, jadi kemungkinan besar aku akan berada di Gryffindor juga." jelas pemuda itu.

"Mungkin saja, tapi Ibuku adalah Ravenclaw dan Ayahku adalah Hufflepuff. Aku bisa saja masuk ke salah satu asrama tersebut, atau malah ke asrama lain." Jennie tidak terlalu memikirkan akan masuk asrama apa dia nanti, begitu juga orangtuanya.

" _Young man, your order already finished. Please come and take it, dear." Madam_ Malkin memanggil pemuda itu. Dia langsung beranjak mengambil kantung besar berisi pakaian dan jubah.

" _Well, i guess see you at Hogwarts._ " pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar toko sebelum Jennie sempat menanyakan namanya.

_But well, they will meet again at Hogwarts, soon._

☿

☿

☿

**Author's Note:**

> On the side note, fanfic ini tercipta karena dari kemarin banyak ide bermunculan.
> 
> Yang kedua, ini adalah Hogwarts!AU, jadi Jennie adalah seorang penyihir dari keluarga penyihir. Dan Charlotte di nama tengah Jennie adalah tambahan karena Jennie dan keluarganya berkewarganegaraan Inggris, namun Jennie masih memakai nama Kim karena merupakan nama keluarga Ayahnya.
> 
> Ketiga, percakapan di Ollivanders dan Madam Malkin's ada beberapa yang diambil dari Harry Potter and Sorcerer's stone. Saya berusaha stay in character untuk pemeran yang asli dari buku Harry Potter.
> 
> Ketiga, cerita ini akan slow paced. Yang berarti plotnya akan lambat dan mungkin akan ada banyak flashback serta pengenalan karakter baru cmiiww. Dan ada beberapa kata yang akan tetap digunakan dalam bahasa Inggris karena kadang akan aneh ketika diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia. Contoh: Cauldron > Kawah/Panci.
> 
> Keempat, selamat menikmati!


End file.
